


Unnoticed

by ohmayabird



Category: Original Work, own work - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just some random stuff that's hoping to get noticed by the world, Strangers, You don't know me, experiences, fangirling, i don't know you, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmayabird/pseuds/ohmayabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots compilation of an amateur writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed

**The Boy from the Cab**

I'm sorry I didn't notice you at first. But I guess that was meant to be since your presence at the back was what got my attention.  
I thought you were cute and then didn't think much of it.  
Then I was puzzled to feel someone behind me.  
I knew that it was close to rush hour, but it was serene morning.  
Traffic wasn't that much of a problem, which is a miracle.  
But I still wonder.  
Why did you choose to sit behind me out of all the available seats?  
In this regular sized cab, where I sat in the middle row- _why behind me?_  
Please note that I'm a girl who has experienced love through the majority of reading manga, watching animes, movies and such. Real life experience is close to a pinch to none. Plus there were still many available seats where you sat.  
Then again I think I was just misinterpreting things that early morning.  
Maybe that's why I ended up ignoring you and the rest of the world like I usually do every day and just got lost in my world of music called iPod shuffle.  
Too bad this thing comes only in 2GB.  
The preciousness of keeping a song prevails and gets you contemplating on which music you should take out and- hold on I'm getting out of topic here.  
Somewhere along the songs I fell into a light sleep and yes I'm assuring you it was perfectly safe. But for extra measure, I always looped my backpack's strap around my arms, just in case someone tries and steals it.  
Vaguely I see landscapes, but my mind was still processing where we were from waking up.  
I'd feel the cab stop, go and pause repeatedly for the people who had reached their destinations and asked to be dropped.  
At one point I glanced behind and caught a glimpse of you.  
Then I wondered.  
_Why haven't you got off yet?_  
I'm not going to assume that we go to the same school since you wore a white button-up shirt, the pants were either a dark green, a dark blue or black. I wasn't sure.  
Then there was that hairstyle. Like why did you have to have the only hairstyle I liked to see on a guy?  
Maybe it was fate that made our paths cross or I'm just being mellow dramatic and drowning in once again in this overactive imagination of mine.  
Hey can't blame me, I have one heck of a twisted imagination.  
But the question still remains, why behind me?  
I'm not even sure if you even saw me from the glass window when you looked inside for a split second.  
Yet, I'm not complaining since you made that cab experience a whole different level compared to my regular ones.  
Also, I didn't get your name, would you mind telling me in exchange for mine?  
I just remember you getting off somewhere before me.  
I'm hoping you don't have a girlfriend, because if you do that would suck big time.  
Or not? We don't really know each other, do we?  
But I still think you owe me an explanation.


End file.
